


Crisis of Lust

by Cyanstarzz, Kraftpunkz



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Edgy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, OcxYoutuber, originalcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanstarzz/pseuds/Cyanstarzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraftpunkz/pseuds/Kraftpunkz
Summary: On a warm summer midnight, Isis was watching her favorite content creators. Little did she know that even the positive people have their dark side...The adventure had only just begun...
Relationships: Oc/Antisepticeye, Oc/Darkiplier, Oc/Pewdiepie
Kudos: 1





	1. Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story me and Cyan are working on together! We hope you guys love it. <3

In the midst of the warm summer midnight as many people were sleeping peacefully, Isis was still up. Her eyes were glued to her laptop screen as she watched her favorite YouTuber; Markiplier. Although she had other favorites, Markiplier was her dearest favorite. He always made her laugh when she felt down. Even though Mark has never acknowledged Isis, she thought of him as a role model to say for the least.  
As Isis was still watching videos, she heard a sudden crash near her bedroom door. She jumped from the sound and was very much confused, maybe it was one of her cats being crazy or such. In a moment of relief, her door slowly opened. She felt her blood turn cold, her eyes now glued to the door as it revealed a very ominous dark figure. The mysterious figure looked at Isis with his black beady eyes, his lips forming a very creepy smile. Isis didn't know if she were to scream or run. That's when she realized something: he seemed very familiar to Markiplier. She knew it wasn't him, she felt his presence was very creepy and alarming. The figure then slowly walked over towards her, Isis then snapped out of her frozen state as she then started to back up, falling onto her bed. She didn't have enough time before the figure had loomed over her. Isis felt her palms become sweaty and shaky, a lump beginning to form in her throat. "W-Who are you? WHAT are you??" she cried out, her voice shaking in fear. The figure leaned in and had his face close to hers. "Well darling, I'm your worst nightmare."  
His hand grabbed her chin and he smiled at her menacingly. He had murder in his eyes. Yet all Isis could do was stare in horror, waiting for her life to come to an abrupt end. She closed her eyes and waiting for a knife or a pistol to be pressed into her delicate skin, however, no weapon came. Instead, it was just uneasy silence, the sound of her panicked breath and the cicadas who were crying out in the night.  
She peeped open and eye and saw he had now moved further away. He let go of her face and sneered. "Disgusting, what did you think I was going to do?" her face changed to a slight pink. What was she thinking? This man had just broken into her house. She couldn't be thinking like this. She shook her head, her body still trembling.  
She moved further away from the man, who was again, strikingly familiar. She noticed he was staring at her computer screen as the same gameplay of Markiplier played quietly in the background. She watched as he grew increasingly frustrated. He turned to her an angry look on his face. He suddenly spoke. "Why do you think **_he's_** more important than me..?". She watched as his hands turned to fists and his void-like stare turned violent. Isis felt a chill go down her spine. She stared into those pitch-black eyes. "W-What do you m-mean..?" she asked softly. "Oh don't play coy with me girl, you always watch him and laugh. Is he better than me... **_IS HE!?!_** "  
Isis shook and grabbed a nearby book to throw if he decided to hit her. He stood there fury shaking his usually still figure. But his rage died quickly, he realized what he had said, something in his strange criminal brain had clicked together.  
He stopped shaking and looked up at Isis who had been terrified the entire time he'd been there. "Everyone thinks _Mark_ is better than _me_....." the dark figure moved forward and sat on Isis's bed, causing her eyes to widen further. What was he doing? Why was he acting like this was normal? She brought her knees to her chin, tucking into a tight ball. She wanted to believe that all of this was a nightmare and that she'll wake up soon. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that whatever was there will go away.  
"You know, Isis, you would be quite the helper..." the male figure had said, his deep voice only filling the silence, besides Isis' panicked breathing. However, she was curious about what he meant, she opened her eyes and looked over at the figure, he was crossing his arms and had a smirk plastered on his face. "N-Need helps in what?" she asked quietly, her voice still ever so trembling and a tone of fear.  
He once again stepped closer to Isis, leaning in, very close to her face. She felt her face heat up as he did so. Bullets of sweat dripping from her face and tears ready to burst from her eyes. "Well...you should see for yourself." the man replied, now swiftly grabbing by the Isis by the throat and pinning her down on the bed. She shrieked, now gasping for air and trying to pull his hand off her delicate throat. Tears now rolling down her face and the sounds of Isis of grasping for air. A few minutes of him choking every little breath out of her, she finally gave out and went limp.  
The man had slowly let go, Isis laying there peacefully, her eyes wide open. Her iris had now slowly become from a swift of a blue color to a dark void. Her veins had now become a very dark blue and purple color, and her skin becoming very pale. She laid there lifeless for a few seconds before her hand began twitching. She then became alive once again, her gasping for air then sitting up and looked over at the man. "Dark..." Isis said in a deeper voice. The man smirked again, helping Isis up.  
"I suppose we should get going hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh.

So, I'm not sure if me and my friend are going to continue this. This was just us fucking around and making a shitty fanfic. This has been stagnant for months and I doubt me or her will return to this.

Later nerds - Cyan


End file.
